


Boyfriend

by Gcgraywriter



Series: Paneville [17]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fake Cheating, Married Couple, Parents Night Off, Sexual Roleplay, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:13:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27292507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gcgraywriter/pseuds/Gcgraywriter
Summary: Prompt 3 - Ful MoonSMUT WARNING
Relationships: Millicent Bulstrode/Charlie Weasley, Neville Longbottom/Pansy Parkinson
Series: Paneville [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1721938
Comments: 7
Kudos: 16
Collections: Paneville





	Boyfriend

The room was dark except for the light pouring through the large living room window. Cold, pale beams from the full moon outside dappled the floor and walls as the figures appeared. She grunted as her back thudded against the wall, a rush of hurried hands as clothes landed where they fell. 

“When will your boyfriend be back?” He gasped as she pulled at his hair. 

“Soon! Make it worth it!” She emphasised as he pushed the dress strap off her shoulders to expose the pale flesh to the moon. She pulled and smirked as his shirt rippled falling off him in shreds. “Oops,” She teased with mock horror as a smile danced against her lips. He pulled her leg up before pushing his hand around to grip her arse. She wore the perfect dress for the occasion, short enough to give him this access. She pulled him into another searing kiss as his fingers slid to the seat of the crotch, ripping a moan from her lips. It was his turn to smirk as she began her descent. 

“Worth it yet?” He asked, pulling the material away and sliding his fingers home. She gripped him as she started to pant. 

“Not. Even. Close,” she bit out teasingly as he played her like a violin. He lowered his head to her chest as she arched her back into the sensations. He took her nipple into his mouth, biting gently earning a whimper as she moved around his fingers looking for more. His fingers moved effortlessly around her lips as he worked her wetter. Oh, what a wetness! He groaned, almost losing himself, untouched as he stroked her slick entrance with his fingers, milking every sweet, uncontrolled noise from her mouth. 

He released her before she came, letting her leg lower back to the floor. As her eyes focused, she pouted at him. He grinned, pulling her into a thorough kiss, claiming her dazed and clumsy mouth before moving her to the sofa. He undid his trousers and lowered his boxers before sitting down. 

“I’m the one at risk if he comes back early. You make it worth it for me,” He dared as she stood mused and delectable standing in the emerald dress before him. He watched as she stared at his erection, standing to attention and licked her lips. Before he had time to say anything else, she straddled his thighs and was lowering that sublime wetness over his shaft. He cried out as the heavenly heat overtook all his senses. A hum left his mouth as he tried not to come too early. 

“Hold tight, the louder you scream, the faster we go,” She smirked, the words from the fair they’d gone to, repeated back to him. The smell of candy floss mingled with her scent of cherries and violets, and he knew that he would die just to taste her. She started to move on top of his, and the world narrowed. The feel of her wet entrance taking him whole and hugging every inch as she moved around him. Her chest in his face, which he took advantage of, grabbing at them and pulling her into him so he could take her sensitive nipples into his mouth. The sounds escaping her and him as she rode him. 

He placed his hands on her hips, pulling her down harder onto him as he began to thrust. Looking at him, she pushed back her hair and started to chew on her lip, before her eyes closed. She was close, it was obvious in the furrowing of her brow as the pressure built, the way her body seemed to lose its coordination and finally how her back arched again as he pulled her nipple into his mouth as he continued to thrust inside of her. She gripped his hair as her cries bounced off the walls in the darkened living room. 

Hearing her release, he let her throbbing heat draw his own drawing grunts and moans from him as she milked him dry. He gripped her hips, digging his fingers in ensuring that she stayed where she was, clasping and coaxing his length as they both shook and gasped. 

“I love you,” Neville breathed into her neck. Pansy nodded as she gripped his hair, her chest rising and falling rapidly as their pleasure subsided. He could feel her heartbeat like a fluttering of bird wings against his hand as he stroked her flushed skin. “We should let the kids sleepover at Charlie and Millie’s more often!” He grinned tiredly as she collapsed against his chest.

“Great idea, darling!” She nodded. “Now, we really must get off this sofa. My parents are coming over for tea tomorrow…” She sighed as he chuckled kissing her lips. 

“So, I guess we had better get to bed before your ‘boyfriend’ gets home,” He smirked. 

“Hey, you were the one that ran with it…” She argued

“Are you complaining?” He asked as she climbed off him, rushing to the bathroom. 

“Never,” she called back as he smirked and followed.


End file.
